The present disclosure relates to air compressor systems and arrangements for removing moisture and other contaminates from compressed air. Compressor systems are often used to provide compressed air for powering machinery, hand, tools, and the like. Air compressors typically compress atmospheric air, which contains moisture. As a result, conventional air compressors generate what is referred to as wet compressed air, wherein the term “wet” refers to the fact that there is typically undesirable amounts of liquid water, water vapor, and other contaminants in the compressed air. Because moisture can cause damage or corrosion in machines and tools, the compressed air supplied to a point of use should be substantially dry. Accordingly, air dryers are generally provided upstream from a point of use in compressed air systems and serve to remove moisture and other contaminates from the compressed air. A refrigerated air dryer operates to remove moisture from the air by cooling the air to cause the moisture vapor in the air to condense, extracting the condensed moisture, and then reheating the air.
Some existing air dryer and air compressor systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.